Kart Kingdom PBS Kids Creativity wiki:Chat/Logs/2018 July 31
23:56:55 -!- Popstar792 has quit. 23:56:58 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 00:00:02 -!- Popstar792 has quit. 00:00:04 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 00:08:12 -!- Popstar792 has quit. 00:13:19 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 00:13:38 Popstar792: !log 00:13:40 BrickleBot: Logging... 00:13:44 BrickleBot: Successfully updated chat logs. 00:15:37 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 00:16:37 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 00:17:59 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 00:19:00 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 00:19:39 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 00:20:10 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 00:21:10 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 00:22:57 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 00:34:35 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 00:35:41 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 00:37:36 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 00:38:55 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 00:40:15 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 00:42:50 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 00:44:12 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 00:45:52 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 00:51:04 -!- Sussettey1 has joined. 00:51:05 BrickleBot: Ah, Sussettey1! Lehcar708 wanted me to tell you: hi 00:51:33 Sussettey1: Elks, is there any actual reason why you’re not going to be on the other wiki? 00:52:01 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 00:52:33 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 00:52:46 -!- William8814 has joined. 00:52:50 William8814: meow 00:53:30 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 00:54:05 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 01:11:45 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 01:14:35 -!- Sussettey1 has joined. 01:17:31 Popstar792: blahrg 01:22:02 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 01:26:08 Popstar792: Urrrrrk 01:26:13 Popstar792: S 01:26:14 Popstar792: W 01:26:14 Popstar792: W 01:26:14 Popstar792: S 01:26:14 Popstar792: S 01:26:14 Popstar792: S 01:26:15 Popstar792: T 01:26:15 Popstar792: D 01:26:15 Popstar792: D 01:26:15 Popstar792: d 01:26:16 Popstar792: D 01:26:16 Popstar792: D 01:26:16 Popstar792: D 01:26:16 Popstar792: d 01:26:16 Popstar792: D 01:26:17 Popstar792: D 01:26:17 Popstar792: D 01:26:17 Popstar792: d 01:26:17 Popstar792: d 01:26:17 Popstar792: D 01:26:17 Popstar792: S 01:26:18 Popstar792: D 01:26:18 Popstar792: D 01:26:19 Popstar792: H 01:26:20 Popstar792: H 01:26:20 Popstar792: H 01:26:20 Popstar792: j 01:26:20 Popstar792: j 01:26:20 Popstar792: j 01:26:20 Popstar792: Hh 01:26:21 Popstar792: H 01:26:21 Popstar792: h 01:26:21 Popstar792: H 01:26:21 Popstar792: h 01:26:21 Popstar792: G 01:26:22 Popstar792: G 01:26:22 Popstar792: G 01:26:22 Popstar792: G 01:26:22 Popstar792: F 01:26:23 Popstar792: f 01:26:23 Popstar792: f 01:26:23 Popstar792: F 01:26:26 Popstar792: !hi 01:26:27 BrickleBot: Hello there, Popstar792! 01:26:31 Popstar792: /me hugs 01:26:36 Popstar792: !log 01:26:36 BrickleBot: Logging... 01:26:38 BrickleBot: Successfully updated chat logs. 01:26:46 Popstar792: !updatelogs 01:26:49 Popstar792: Test 01:26:50 Popstar792: A 01:26:51 Popstar792: A 01:26:51 Popstar792: A 01:26:51 Popstar792: A 01:26:51 Popstar792: A 01:26:52 Popstar792: A 01:30:17 -!- AcceledAcceled has joined. 01:30:21 Popstar792: Hoi 01:30:30 AcceledAcceled: hi 01:30:51 Popstar792: Sup? 01:30:59 AcceledAcceled: XD 01:31:04 Popstar792: Wat? Lol 01:31:16 Popstar792: Btw I sent u a pc 01:32:41 Popstar792: ! 01:32:41 Popstar792: A 01:32:42 Popstar792: A 01:32:53 Popstar792: !hi 01:32:54 BrickleBot: Hello there, Popstar792! 01:32:56 Popstar792: !hi 01:32:56 BrickleBot: Hello there, Popstar792! 01:32:58 Popstar792: !hi 01:32:58 BrickleBot: Hello there, Popstar792! 01:33:00 Popstar792: !hi 01:33:00 BrickleBot: Hello there, Popstar792! 01:33:02 Popstar792: !hi 01:33:02 BrickleBot: Hello there, Popstar792! 01:33:26 Popstar792: !hi !hi !hi 01:33:34 Popstar792: !hi !hi !hi 01:33:36 Popstar792: !hi !hi !hi 01:33:39 Popstar792: !hi !hi !hi 01:33:44 Popstar792: !hi !hi !hi 01:33:46 Popstar792: !hi !hi !hi 01:33:48 Popstar792: !hi !hi !hi 01:33:50 Popstar792: !hi !hi !hi 01:33:57 AcceledAcceled: 0_) 01:33:59 AcceledAcceled: 0_) 01:34:03 AcceledAcceled: 0_0 01:34:08 AcceledAcceled: !hi 01:34:09 BrickleBot: Hello there, AcceledAcceled! 01:34:09 AcceledAcceled: !hi 01:34:10 BrickleBot: Hello there, AcceledAcceled! 01:34:16 Popstar792: XD 01:34:25 AcceledAcceled: !hi 01:34:25 BrickleBot: Hello there, AcceledAcceled! 01:34:25 AcceledAcceled: !hi 01:34:26 AcceledAcceled: !hi 01:34:26 BrickleBot: Hello there, AcceledAcceled! 01:34:26 AcceledAcceled: !hi 01:34:26 BrickleBot: Hello there, AcceledAcceled! 01:34:27 BrickleBot: Hello there, AcceledAcceled! 01:34:27 AcceledAcceled: !hi!hivv 01:34:28 AcceledAcceled: vv 01:34:28 AcceledAcceled: v 01:34:28 AcceledAcceled: v 01:34:29 AcceledAcceled: v 01:34:29 AcceledAcceled: vv 01:34:31 Popstar792: rip 01:34:35 Popstar792: !hi 01:34:36 BrickleBot: Hello there, Popstar792! 01:34:36 Popstar792: !♤} 01:34:37 Popstar792: !hi 01:34:38 BrickleBot: Hello there, Popstar792! 01:34:39 Popstar792: !hi 01:34:39 BrickleBot: Hello there, Popstar792! 01:34:40 Popstar792: !hi 01:34:40 BrickleBot: Hello there, Popstar792! 01:34:42 Popstar792: !hi 01:34:43 BrickleBot: Hello there, Popstar792! 01:34:44 Popstar792: !hi 01:34:44 BrickleBot: Hello there, Popstar792! 01:44:47 -!- Shuten413 has joined. 01:44:48 BrickleBot: Ah, Shuten413! William8814 wanted me to tell you: thank you for the fish it was yummy 01:44:56 AcceledAcceled: lol 01:44:59 Shuten413: aww william 01:47:37 Shuten413: /me eats another cracker 01:50:52 AcceledAcceled: what in the world, why is the race room music the same as the mount snow music 01:52:04 -!- Popstar792 has quit. 01:52:05 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 01:52:51 Shuten413: because they're lazy (jk) 01:53:35 AcceledAcceled: two different names, but the SAME THING. 01:59:55 -!- Phantom of the dark has joined. 01:59:59 -!- Phantom of the dark has joined. 02:00:04 Phantom of the dark: Hello Hello 02:00:16 AcceledAcceled: hi 02:02:33 -!- Phantom of the dark has joined. 02:06:41 -!- Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory has joined. 02:07:11 Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: !eval console.log(bot.users); 02:07:24 -!- Shuten413 has joined. 02:07:34 Phantom of the dark: Hello 02:09:09 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 02:15:19 -!- Lehcar708 has joined. 02:16:20 Phantom of the dark: Hello Hello 02:16:33 AcceledAcceled: hi 02:17:23 AcceledAcceled: . Ḥ̵̖̼̪̝̻̫̿͌̅̀̈̎̍͘͘͜͡ͅi͍̦͓̗̦̽̇̀̽̋͆̃͡ͅͅ.̢̯͈̟͇̼̙̭͉͋̀̀̓͒͘ͅ.̴̢̺̤̪̫̺̠̪͖́͆̈́̑́̏̍.̙̫̺̺̝̘̈̌́͐͘ . . 02:17:25 AcceledAcceled: . Ḥ̵̖̼̪̝̻̫̿͌̅̀̈̎̍͘͘͜͡ͅi͍̦͓̗̦̽̇̀̽̋͆̃͡ͅͅ.̢̯͈̟͇̼̙̭͉͋̀̀̓͒͘ͅ.̴̢̺̤̪̫̺̠̪͖́͆̈́̑́̏̍.̙̫̺̺̝̘̈̌́͐͘ . . 02:17:26 AcceledAcceled: . Ḥ̵̖̼̪̝̻̫̿͌̅̀̈̎̍͘͘͜͡ͅi͍̦͓̗̦̽̇̀̽̋͆̃͡ͅͅ.̢̯͈̟͇̼̙̭͉͋̀̀̓͒͘ͅ.̴̢̺̤̪̫̺̠̪͖́͆̈́̑́̏̍.̙̫̺̺̝̘̈̌́͐͘ . . 02:17:27 AcceledAcceled: . Ḥ̵̖̼̪̝̻̫̿͌̅̀̈̎̍͘͘͜͡ͅi͍̦͓̗̦̽̇̀̽̋͆̃͡ͅͅ.̢̯͈̟͇̼̙̭͉͋̀̀̓͒͘ͅ.̴̢̺̤̪̫̺̠̪͖́͆̈́̑́̏̍.̙̫̺̺̝̘̈̌́͐͘ . . 02:17:27 -!- Lehcar708 has joined. 02:17:31 AcceledAcceled: . Ḥ̵̖̼̪̝̻̫̿͌̅̀̈̎̍͘͘͜͡ͅi͍̦͓̗̦̽̇̀̽̋͆̃͡ͅͅ.̢̯͈̟͇̼̙̭͉͋̀̀̓͒͘ͅ.̴̢̺̤̪̫̺̠̪͖́͆̈́̑́̏̍.̙̫̺̺̝̘̈̌́͐͘ . . 02:17:44 Lehcar708: What the flip is that 02:18:04 AcceledAcceled: ollǝH 02:18:21 Lehcar708: The e is upside down 02:18:29 Lehcar708: Rip 02:18:39 AcceledAcceled: Ⓗⓔⓛⓛⓞ Ⓛⓔⓗⓒⓐⓡ 02:18:44 Phantom of the dark: Hello 02:18:45 Lehcar708: Hola 02:18:48 Phantom of the dark: *lol 02:18:59 Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: I can probably do it faster. 02:19:02 Lehcar708: Holola 02:19:07 AcceledAcceled: ɹɐɔɥǝl 02:19:08 AcceledAcceled: ɹɐɔɥǝl 02:19:09 AcceledAcceled: ɹɐɔɥǝl 02:19:40 Lehcar708: the L is not upside down like the rest of the letters 02:19:52 Lehcar708: :-P 02:20:00 AcceledAcceled: ti si tahw 02:20:11 Lehcar708: what is what 02:20:17 AcceledAcceled: ti si tahw 02:20:22 Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: ɹɐɔɥǝl 02:20:23 Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: ɹɐɔɥǝl 02:20:23 Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: ɹɐɔɥǝl 02:20:23 Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: ɹɐɔɥǝl 02:20:23 Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: ɹɐɔɥǝl 02:20:28 Lehcar708: Um 02:20:29 Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: I am fast. 02:20:31 Phantom of the dark: does it matter? 02:20:32 AcceledAcceled: 0_0 02:20:40 Phantom of the dark: what? 02:20:47 Lehcar708: i am scared of this person-like robot 02:20:48 AcceledAcceled: . . o̷̮̠̪̠͈̤̫̘̒̄̒̐͒͐̔͊o̸̡̡͚̰̩̹̥̅̀̍͐̀̐̃̕p̨̺̩̙̣̲̀͐͌́̒͒̅s̷̙͇̥͉̭̻̠͆̏̎̌͒͜͟͡͝.̡̞̖̩̬̅͒̑̔̐͞͡ . . 02:20:50 AcceledAcceled: . . o̷̮̠̪̠͈̤̫̘̒̄̒̐͒͐̔͊o̸̡̡͚̰̩̹̥̅̀̍͐̀̐̃̕p̨̺̩̙̣̲̀͐͌́̒͒̅s̷̙͇̥͉̭̻̠͆̏̎̌͒͜͟͡͝.̡̞̖̩̬̅͒̑̔̐͞͡ . . 02:20:51 AcceledAcceled: . . o̷̮̠̪̠͈̤̫̘̒̄̒̐͒͐̔͊o̸̡̡͚̰̩̹̥̅̀̍͐̀̐̃̕p̨̺̩̙̣̲̀͐͌́̒͒̅s̷̙͇̥͉̭̻̠͆̏̎̌͒͜͟͡͝.̡̞̖̩̬̅͒̑̔̐͞͡ . . 02:20:52 AcceledAcceled: . . o̷̮̠̪̠͈̤̫̘̒̄̒̐͒͐̔͊o̸̡̡͚̰̩̹̥̅̀̍͐̀̐̃̕p̨̺̩̙̣̲̀͐͌́̒͒̅s̷̙͇̥͉̭̻̠͆̏̎̌͒͜͟͡͝.̡̞̖̩̬̅͒̑̔̐͞͡ . . 02:20:56 Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: I am no bot. 02:20:56 Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: I am no bot. 02:20:56 Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: I am no bot. 02:20:56 Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: I am no bot. 02:20:56 Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: I am no bot. 02:20:56 Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: I am no bot. 02:20:56 Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: I am no bot. 02:20:56 Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: I am no bot. 02:21:04 AcceledAcceled: :_0 02:21:18 Lehcar708: No, but u copy and paste rlly fast 02:21:21 Phantom of the dark: =_O 02:21:27 AcceledAcceled: ˙ ˙ ̡̬̩̖̞̐̔̑͒̅͡͞˙̷̠̻̭͉̥͇̙͒̌̎̏͆͟͜͝͡s̨̲̣̙̩̺̅͒̒́͌͐̀d̸̡̡̥̹̩̰͚̃̐̀͐̍̀̅̕o̷̘̫̤͈̠̪̠̮͊̔͐͒̐̒̄̒o ˙ ˙ 02:21:32 Phantom of the dark: hello 02:21:39 Phantom of the dark: hello 02:21:40 Phantom of the dark: hello 02:21:42 Phantom of the dark: hello 02:21:43 Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: Are you sure it's copy/paste? 02:21:43 Phantom of the dark: hello 02:21:43 Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: Are you sure it's copy/paste? 02:21:43 Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: Are you sure it's copy/paste? 02:21:43 Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: Are you sure it's copy/paste? 02:21:43 Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: Are you sure it's copy/paste? 02:21:43 Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: Are you sure it's copy/paste? 02:21:43 Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: Are you sure it's copy/paste? 02:21:43 Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: Are you sure it's copy/paste? 02:21:43 Lehcar708: guten tag 02:22:06 Lehcar708: Well youre sure not typing it all that fast 02:22:08 Phantom of the dark: lol good day 02:22:15 Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: Okay I'll stop. 02:22:24 AcceledAcceled: ⒶⒶⒶⒶⒶⒶⒶⒶⒶⒶⒶⒶⒶⒶⒶⒶⒶⒶⒶⒶⒶⒶⒶⒶⒶⒶⒶⒶⒶⒶⒶⒶⒶⒶⒶⒶⒶⒶⒶⒶⒶⒶⒶⒶⒶⒶⒶⒶⒶⒶⒶⒶⒶⒶⒶⒶⒶⒶⒶⒶ ⓃⓄ 02:22:50 -!- Popstar792 has quit. 02:22:53 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 02:23:28 Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: !eval bot.send('bI can talk too./b'); 02:23:28 BrickleBot: bI can talk too./b 02:26:46 -!- BrickleBot has joined. 02:27:07 Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: The !eval command is supposed to be limited to me. 02:27:16 Lehcar708: Ok 02:27:16 Phantom of the dark: why? 02:27:17 Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: So I have made it that way. 02:27:23 Phantom of the dark: oh ok 02:27:23 Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: It's a dangerous command. 02:27:28 AcceledAcceled: cotton and coco look tthe same lol 02:27:32 AcceledAcceled: on the blog 02:27:38 Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: If misused it can cause a lot of damage. 02:27:43 Lehcar708: Coco means coconut in spanish 02:27:54 Lehcar708: fun fact 02:28:10 AcceledAcceled: Who wants to face palm rn? 02:28:17 Lehcar708: :-) 02:28:21 AcceledAcceled: coconut5577 5 hours ago WATE IS THIS YOU K.??????����⁉️⁉️⁉️ http://pbskids.org/kartkingdom/blog/wp-content/uploads/comment-uploads/352276.png 02:28:30 AcceledAcceled: i cant load photos onto here 02:28:37 AcceledAcceled: i have to give a link 02:28:38 Lehcar708: I saw that XD 02:28:50 AcceledAcceled: /me face palms 02:29:20 Lehcar708: Also, the fact that coco=coconut means that Coco from the movie was named after a coconut 02:29:43 Lehcar708: I just realized that today 02:29:51 AcceledAcceled: Wow my comments actually went through 02:29:58 Lehcar708: OMG 02:30:03 AcceledAcceled: ? 02:30:03 AcceledAcceled: ? 02:30:04 AcceledAcceled: ? 02:30:06 AcceledAcceled: ? 02:30:06 AcceledAcceled: ? 02:30:08 AcceledAcceled: ? 02:30:08 AcceledAcceled: ? 02:30:08 AcceledAcceled: ? 02:30:08 Lehcar708: ITS A MIRACLE 02:30:12 AcceledAcceled: ? 02:30:12 AcceledAcceled: ? 02:30:12 AcceledAcceled: ? 02:30:12 Phantom of the dark: his name isn't "coco" though... 02:30:12 AcceledAcceled: ? 02:30:15 AcceledAcceled: LOLOL 02:30:15 AcceledAcceled: LOL 02:30:18 AcceledAcceled: LOL 02:30:18 AcceledAcceled: OLOL 02:30:19 AcceledAcceled: L]L 02:30:20 AcceledAcceled: LO 02:30:20 AcceledAcceled: LLOLO 02:30:21 AcceledAcceled: LO 02:30:21 AcceledAcceled: LO 02:30:22 AcceledAcceled: L 02:30:22 AcceledAcceled: OL 02:30:23 AcceledAcceled: OLLOL 02:30:23 AcceledAcceled: L 02:30:23 AcceledAcceled: L 02:30:23 AcceledAcceled: OL 02:30:23 AcceledAcceled: OL 02:30:23 AcceledAcceled: O 02:30:23 AcceledAcceled: LOL 02:30:24 AcceledAcceled: OL 02:30:24 AcceledAcceled: LOL 02:30:24 AcceledAcceled: L 02:30:24 AcceledAcceled: OL 02:30:25 AcceledAcceled: O 02:30:25 AcceledAcceled: LO 02:30:25 AcceledAcceled: LL 02:30:25 AcceledAcceled: L 02:30:26 AcceledAcceled: OL 02:30:26 AcceledAcceled: O 02:30:26 AcceledAcceled: O 02:30:26 AcceledAcceled: OO 02:30:28 AcceledAcceled: http://pbskids.org/kartkingdom/blog/wp-content/uploads/comment-uploads/352276.png 02:30:29 Lehcar708: the great grandma's name was Coco 02:30:29 AcceledAcceled: http://pbskids.org/kartkingdom/blog/wp-content/uploads/comment-uploads/352276.png 02:30:31 AcceledAcceled: A 02:30:31 AcceledAcceled: A 02:30:31 AcceledAcceled: A 02:30:31 AcceledAcceled: A 02:30:31 AcceledAcceled: A 02:30:32 AcceledAcceled: A 02:30:32 AcceledAcceled: A 02:30:32 AcceledAcceled: A 02:30:33 AcceledAcceled: A 02:30:33 AcceledAcceled: A 02:30:33 AcceledAcceled: A 02:30:33 AcceledAcceled: A 02:30:34 AcceledAcceled: A 02:30:34 AcceledAcceled: A 02:30:34 AcceledAcceled: A 02:30:35 AcceledAcceled: A 02:30:35 AcceledAcceled: AA 02:30:35 AcceledAcceled: A 02:30:36 AcceledAcceled: A 02:30:36 AcceledAcceled: A 02:30:36 AcceledAcceled: A 02:30:36 AcceledAcceled: A 02:30:37 AcceledAcceled: AA 02:30:37 AcceledAcceled: A 02:30:37 AcceledAcceled: A 02:30:38 AcceledAcceled: A 02:30:38 AcceledAcceled: A 02:30:38 AcceledAcceled: A 02:30:39 AcceledAcceled: A 02:30:39 AcceledAcceled: A 02:30:39 AcceledAcceled: A 02:30:40 AcceledAcceled: A 02:30:40 AcceledAcceled: A 02:30:40 AcceledAcceled: A 02:30:40 AcceledAcceled: A 02:30:40 AcceledAcceled: A 02:30:41 AcceledAcceled: A 02:30:41 AcceledAcceled: A 02:30:41 AcceledAcceled: AA 02:30:42 AcceledAcceled: A 02:30:42 AcceledAcceled: A 02:30:42 AcceledAcceled: A 02:30:43 AcceledAcceled: A 02:30:43 AcceledAcceled: AA 02:30:43 AcceledAcceled: A 02:30:43 AcceledAcceled: A 02:30:44 AcceledAcceled: A 02:30:46 AcceledAcceled: HAI! 02:30:53 AcceledAcceled: 02:30:57 AcceledAcceled: 02:30:58 Phantom of the dark: but you said his name was "coco" 02:31:01 AcceledAcceled: Hai! 02:31:04 Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: Whoa. 02:31:05 AcceledAcceled: 02:31:09 AcceledAcceled: Rip 02:31:13 AcceledAcceled: thaHai 02:31:16 AcceledAcceled: oops 02:31:17 AcceledAcceled: Hai 02:31:23 AcceledAcceled: I 02:31:24 AcceledAcceled: am 02:31:25 AcceledAcceled: a 02:31:27 AcceledAcceled: pizza 02:31:28 Lehcar708: No, I just said Coco from the movie. I was referring to the great grandma 02:31:29 AcceledAcceled: jk 02:31:37 AcceledAcceled: aA 02:31:38 AcceledAcceled: A 02:31:43 AcceledAcceled: 02:31:45 AcceledAcceled: 02:31:47 AcceledAcceled: 02:31:51 AcceledAcceled: 02:31:52 AcceledAcceled: 02:31:55 AcceledAcceled: 02:31:58 AcceledAcceled: 02:32:00 AcceledAcceled: 02:32:03 AcceledAcceled: a 02:32:03 AcceledAcceled: a 02:32:03 AcceledAcceled: a 02:32:03 AcceledAcceled: a 02:32:03 AcceledAcceled: a 02:32:03 AcceledAcceled: a 02:32:03 AcceledAcceled: a 02:32:04 AcceledAcceled: a 02:32:04 AcceledAcceled: aa 02:32:04 AcceledAcceled: aa 02:32:05 AcceledAcceled: a 02:32:05 AcceledAcceled: aa 02:32:05 AcceledAcceled: aa 02:32:05 AcceledAcceled: a 02:32:06 AcceledAcceled: a 02:32:07 AcceledAcceled: hai 02:32:12 AcceledAcceled: 02:32:13 Lehcar708: so Miguel's great grandma was named after a coconut 02:32:13 AcceledAcceled: 02:32:15 AcceledAcceled: 02:32:16 AcceledAcceled: LOL 02:32:17 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 02:32:40 Lehcar708: And i think that was on purpose but im not sure 02:32:41 AcceledAcceled: i have way to many found effects, gonna put them in a vid 02:32:43 AcceledAcceled: jk 02:32:59 Lehcar708: OMG OMG OMG 02:33:01 AcceledAcceled: GONNA GO WILD WILD KRATTS 02:33:05 AcceledAcceled: GONNA GO 02:33:06 AcceledAcceled: huh' 02:33:19 Lehcar708: I MADE A CLUB POST AND IT WENT THRU 02:33:22 Lehcar708: OMG 02:33:38 Lehcar708: ITS A REAL LIFE MIRACLE 02:33:49 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 02:33:54 AcceledAcceled: Lol, my group posts go thtou 02:33:56 AcceledAcceled: through 02:34:19 Lehcar708: I started a club and the first official post ACTUALLY WENT THRU 02:34:35 Lehcar708: YAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY 02:34:53 Lehcar708: :-D 02:36:51 AcceledAcceled: im editing a video on imovie 02:36:58 AcceledAcceled: i havent used in it 1 month 02:37:55 Lehcar708: Whats it about 02:39:16 AcceledAcceled: Im a cp copycat cuz im putting kk sfx in there 02:39:27 AcceledAcceled: cuz im b o r e d 02:41:20 Lehcar708: marin9 2 hours ago The Daily Joke! What is fast, loud, and crunchy? ———————————- A rocket chip! ——————————— If you get it and you think it’s funny, reply with #RocketChip If you don’t get it, reply with #What? Log in to reply Brinbrin2009's avatar.Brinbrin2009 1 hour ago #what? 02:41:49 Lehcar708: Oof marin 02:42:01 AcceledAcceled: :/ 02:42:06 AcceledAcceled: s a d 02:42:13 Phantom of the dark: lol ya 02:42:59 Shuten413: #what? 02:43:29 Lehcar708: Rip marin 02:47:08 Lehcar708: Clawheart88 4 hours ago May StarClan light your path as you are not going to be playing for a long time. Log in to reply 02:47:30 Lehcar708: "May StarClan light your path' 02:47:52 Shuten413: warrior cats 02:48:07 -!- Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory has joined. 02:49:26 Phantom of the dark: man I hate that stuff no offense 02:50:18 Lehcar708: XD ikr 02:50:48 -!- Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory has quit. 02:51:02 -!- Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory has joined. 02:53:22 -!- Popstar792 has quit. 02:53:24 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 02:55:20 -!- BrickleBot has joined. 02:55:22 -!- Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory has joined. 02:58:39 AcceledAcceled: wow there are weird files for the home page 02:59:20 Phantom of the dark: ? 02:59:40 AcceledAcceled: OMG THERE ARE DIFFERENT COLORS SETTINGS WHEELS 03:00:33 AcceledAcceled: I FOUND THE FONTS 03:07:58 Shuten413: /me looks at flowers 03:18:57 Popstar792: URNK 03:19:11 Phantom of the dark: hello? 03:19:16 Popstar792: Hoiiii 03:19:22 AcceledAcceled: hoi 03:19:35 AcceledAcceled: my eyes are hurting from looking at files 03:19:54 Popstar792: rip 03:20:13 Phantom of the dark: awww 03:21:36 Popstar792: I'm sorry but weridyy is posting a bunch of.........trash on the kk wiki 03:21:57 AcceledAcceled: ugh 03:22:37 Phantom of the dark: weirdyy is kinda insane it seems like 03:23:15 Phantom of the dark: no offense to anyone 03:23:17 Popstar792: Cp, can you please do something about Weridyy?! :I He's really annoying and he keeps posting irrelevant comments. 03:23:19 Popstar792: Weridyy1 everbody where you live can you stay until 7:45 an hour ago Quote More Weridyy1 Weridyy1 one guess did you live in arizona can you not go outside an hour ago Popstar792 Popstar792 reply to #193 Weridyy1 wrote: everbody where you live can you stay until 7:45 ehhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh......... an hour ago Popstar792 Popstar792 reply to #194 Weridyy1 wrote: one guess did you live in arizona can you not go outside ............ an hour ago Weridyy1 Weridyy1 everbody you have your answer 20 minutes ago Popstar792 03:23:26 -!- Popstar792 has quit. 03:23:28 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 03:23:36 Shuten413: I will warn him 03:23:42 Popstar792: Thank you. 03:24:49 AcceledAcceled: k 03:25:42 -!- Popstar792 has quit. 03:34:20 AcceledAcceled: uGH... 03:34:28 AcceledAcceled: i just went into kidzui 03:49:27 Shuten413: gtg bye 03:49:35 AcceledAcceled: aw 03:49:36 AcceledAcceled: bye 03:51:36 -!- Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory has quit. 03:52:02 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 03:52:54 -!- BrickleBot has joined. 04:01:36 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 04:03:02 Popstar792: Dj, you sent me a pc? 04:03:09 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 04:03:17 AcceledAcceled: I just said "Ok" 04:03:24 Popstar792: Oh 04:03:27 AcceledAcceled: rip 04:03:36 Popstar792: XD 04:31:03 AcceledAcceled: i gtg soon 04:34:50 AcceledAcceled: aw 04:34:52 AcceledAcceled: byee 04:34:56 -!- AcceledAcceled has quit. 04:36:45 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 04:38:22 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 04:39:14 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 04:39:48 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 04:40:27 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 04:41:16 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 04:42:25 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 04:43:39 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 04:50:48 -!- Sussettey1 has joined. 05:01:43 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 05:01:45 Popstar792: Hi 05:02:22 Sussettey1: Pc. 05:03:56 Popstar792: Ok 05:05:00 -!- Sussettey1 has joined. 05:17:54 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 06:51:00 -!- BrickleBot has joined. 07:01:13 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 07:02:10 -!- Popstar792 has quit. 07:02:14 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 07:02:30 -!- Popstar792 has quit. 07:47:50 -!- Robot Jones is Omnipotent has joined. 09:26:33 -!- BrickleBot has joined. 11:36:53 -!- BrickleBot has joined. 12:47:18 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 13:08:28 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 13:37:04 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 13:39:31 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 13:39:32 -!- Popstar792 has quit. 13:39:34 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 13:41:10 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 13:42:47 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 13:46:19 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 13:48:25 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 13:51:01 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 13:51:43 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 13:54:31 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 13:55:32 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 13:59:34 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 14:01:55 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 14:03:02 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 14:05:31 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 14:08:36 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 14:12:52 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 14:15:07 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 14:30:35 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 14:31:36 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 14:32:32 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 14:33:05 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 14:37:10 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 14:40:11 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 14:40:43 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 14:41:43 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 14:42:44 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 14:43:51 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 14:44:53 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 14:45:38 -!- Shuten413 has joined. 14:45:54 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 14:46:10 Shuten413: /me watches the next episode of how to be evil 14:47:54 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 14:48:21 -!- AcceledAcceled has joined. 14:48:26 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 14:51:51 AcceledAcceled: /me criescries 14:51:54 AcceledAcceled: ugh 14:51:55 AcceledAcceled: lah 14:51:57 AcceledAcceled: lah 14:52:00 AcceledAcceled: lag 15:01:48 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 15:03:57 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 15:31:54 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 15:32:09 -!- Shuten413 has quit. 15:32:10 -!- Shuten413 has joined. 15:34:02 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 15:54:25 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 15:55:01 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 15:55:34 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 15:56:31 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 15:58:20 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 15:58:26 Popstar792: !log 15:58:27 BrickleBot: Logging... 15:58:29 BrickleBot: Successfully updated chat logs. 15:58:34 Popstar792: Sup guys 16:03:41 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 16:04:38 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 16:05:27 AcceledAcceled: of 16:05:28 AcceledAcceled: oof 16:05:34 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 16:06:57 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 16:09:06 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 16:10:00 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 16:12:11 -!- Lehcar708 has joined. 16:12:19 Lehcar708: Hi 16:12:32 Lehcar708: I am happy right now 16:12:53 Lehcar708: I just woke up and sleep is wonderful 16:13:17 Shuten413: /me locks william outside 16:13:19 AcceledAcceled: loll 16:13:31 -!- Shuten413 has quit. 16:13:32 -!- Shuten413 has joined. 16:13:34 AcceledAcceled: Dont leave a cat outside 16:13:37 Lehcar708: Wait what did William do 16:13:41 AcceledAcceled: /me throws a fish out 16:13:44 -!- Lehcar708 has quit. 16:13:45 -!- Lehcar708 has joined. 16:13:51 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 16:13:53 Shuten413: he was being bad 16:14:02 -!- Shuten413 has quit. 16:14:03 -!- Shuten413 has joined. 16:14:06 AcceledAcceled: Hey, what if it was snowy out 16:14:11 Lehcar708: XD 16:14:26 Shuten413: it's summer 16:14:29 AcceledAcceled: He would be freezing 16:14:34 AcceledAcceled: I know 16:14:38 Lehcar708: It snows like twice a year where i live 16:14:44 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 16:14:45 Shuten413: I want him to freeze 16:14:48 AcceledAcceled: But he could be burning out there 16:14:48 Popstar792: Oi Lehcar 16:14:54 Lehcar708: Ya? 16:14:57 AcceledAcceled: Thats cat abuse 16:14:57 Popstar792: O/ 16:15:03 Lehcar708: o/ 16:15:03 AcceledAcceled: Im getting da PoPO 16:15:06 AcceledAcceled: lOL 16:15:07 AcceledAcceled: lol 16:15:08 Popstar792: XD 16:15:10 Popstar792: sad 16:15:16 Popstar792: Hopefully I won't go to jail 16:15:19 Lehcar708: Poor William 16:15:21 Popstar792: I have a cleab record. 16:15:24 Popstar792: *clean 16:15:36 AcceledAcceled: I totally have a clean recoord 16:15:47 AcceledAcceled: /me deletes all her files 16:15:49 Lehcar708: !seen William. He is lost in the snow. 16:15:49 BrickleBot: I have not seen William. He is lost in the snow. 16:15:51 AcceledAcceled: JK 16:15:56 Popstar792: The only time I've been involved with the police is if I got into a fight on the street and my friends and I were arrested and taken into custody. 16:15:59 Shuten413: /me takes william's toys and fish away 16:16:02 AcceledAcceled: I didnt delete them 16:16:13 AcceledAcceled: Whoa 16:16:14 Popstar792: (Just for us to wait for our parents to come get us) 16:16:19 AcceledAcceled: lol 16:16:25 Popstar792: sad 16:16:29 Lehcar708: Omg 16:16:39 Lehcar708: Like was it anything serious 16:16:42 Popstar792: It was harmless. 16:17:02 Popstar792: Once my fruends and I were biking on the brooklyn bridge at night. They got into a huge fight. 16:17:20 Popstar792: They were throwing their trash and makeup at eachother and fighting in the midle of the lane 16:17:27 AcceledAcceled: ftw 16:17:30 AcceledAcceled: Oops 16:17:34 AcceledAcceled: wth 16:17:37 Popstar792: Pushing eachother against the gates, and screaming, 16:17:49 Lehcar708: They brought their makeup kits while biking. -_- 16:17:50 Popstar792: So then the police arrived and we all tried to quickly bike off. 16:17:53 Popstar792: But we got followed. 16:17:58 AcceledAcceled: Why the 16:18:10 Popstar792: They tried to settle the fight and talk to us 16:18:11 AcceledAcceled: Just whuy 16:18:18 Popstar792: Idk 16:18:25 Popstar792: They were causing drama. 16:18:33 Popstar792: And the others were trying to get them to stop 16:19:41 Shuten413: /me stares at william as he scratches the door and meows 16:20:23 Lehcar708: /me sees William run off into the snow 16:20:45 Lehcar708: Rip 16:20:52 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 16:20:57 Lehcar708: Nvm 16:21:01 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 16:21:09 Popstar792: Oink 16:21:14 Popstar792: Lehcar and dj pc 16:21:15 AcceledAcceled: Haruya, Lehcar and I are Kart Kingdom Police 16:21:17 AcceledAcceled: Ok 16:21:18 Popstar792: *gc 16:21:24 Popstar792: WAIT 16:21:26 Popstar792: I'LL DO IT 16:21:28 AcceledAcceled: That is Cat abouse 16:21:29 AcceledAcceled: oops 16:21:31 AcceledAcceled: abuse 16:21:40 AcceledAcceled: k 16:21:47 Lehcar708: I think the chat is glitching for me 16:21:53 AcceledAcceled: eeh 16:22:03 AcceledAcceled: SHOOT I FORGOT TO CHECK THE BLOG 16:22:07 Shuten413: the istyping thing messed up for me 16:22:14 Lehcar708: Me 2 16:22:15 Popstar792: Same 16:22:20 AcceledAcceled: Its not for me 16:22:39 Popstar792: I'll have to get css to review it. Ugh. -_- it was working fine before. I havent done anything to any of the coding. 16:22:45 Popstar792: Thats what I hate about fandom 16:22:50 Popstar792: The codes are always on and off 16:22:51 AcceledAcceled: Lemme reload 16:22:52 Lehcar708: Like where it says ________ is typing. 16:22:56 -!- AcceledAcceled has quit. 16:22:57 -!- AcceledAcceled has joined. 16:23:02 AcceledAcceled: WTH 16:23:06 Popstar792: It says 16:23:12 AcceledAcceled: 16:23:16 AcceledAcceled: YEH 16:23:17 AcceledAcceled: OMG 16:23:19 AcceledAcceled: UGH 16:23:41 AcceledAcceled: sad there is no comments 16:23:43 -!- Lehcar708 has joined. 16:23:52 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 16:24:01 Lehcar708: Or 16:24:09 Shuten413: /me looks at william playing in the snow 16:24:15 Popstar792: -_- Sad 16:24:42 Lehcar708: /me sees William start shivering 16:25:13 Lehcar708: /me sees William scratch at the door 16:25:13 Shuten413: /me picks william back up and takes him inside 16:25:27 Popstar792: XD 16:25:30 Popstar792: Bring William 16:25:42 -!- William8814 has joined. 16:25:47 AcceledAcceled: Ok all of us type 16:25:49 William8814: meow! 16:25:55 AcceledAcceled: sadsa dsadjsdhsjadbjsadbjsadbjksbdjsabdjsabdjsbdjsadbsajdbjsadjsdsjjnjsmd 16:25:59 Popstar792: Q 16:25:59 Popstar792: Q 16:25:59 Popstar792: Q 16:26:00 Popstar792: Q 16:26:00 Popstar792: q 16:26:01 Popstar792: Q 16:26:01 Popstar792: Q 16:26:01 Popstar792: Q 16:26:01 Popstar792: Q 16:26:02 AcceledAcceled: a 16:26:02 AcceledAcceled: a 16:26:02 Lehcar708: I gtg rn 16:26:02 AcceledAcceled: a 16:26:02 AcceledAcceled: a 16:26:02 AcceledAcceled: a 16:26:02 AcceledAcceled: a 16:26:03 AcceledAcceled: aa 16:26:03 AcceledAcceled: a 16:26:03 AcceledAcceled: a 16:26:04 Popstar792: Hiiii 16:26:04 AcceledAcceled: aaw 16:26:05 AcceledAcceled: aw 16:26:07 Lehcar708: Bye 16:26:08 Popstar792: Aw bai Lehcar ;( o/ 16:26:08 AcceledAcceled: bye :( 16:26:13 Popstar792: !log 16:26:14 BrickleBot: Logging... 16:26:16 BrickleBot: Successfully updated chat logs. 16:27:15 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 16:27:43 Shuten413: everything that comes out of my printer looks beautiful 16:27:54 -!- AcceledAcceled has quit. 16:27:55 -!- AcceledAcceled has joined. 16:27:59 Shuten413: is this what happens when you haven't had a printer for years 16:28:02 AcceledAcceled: i reloaded 16:28:12 -!- William8814 has joined. 16:28:13 -!- Shuten413 has joined. 16:28:23 AcceledAcceled: wow thats kinda sad 16:28:23 AcceledAcceled: jk 16:29:02 AcceledAcceled: Testing emojis 16:29:06 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 16:29:07 AcceledAcceled: :mrgreen: 16:29:10 AcceledAcceled: Rip 16:29:23 AcceledAcceled: Ok ima go file digging 16:29:31 AcceledAcceled: so if i leave you know why 16:29:43 Popstar792: Kk 16:29:51 Popstar792: O/ Have fun 16:30:00 AcceledAcceled: :D lol 16:30:12 AcceledAcceled: have you found codes yet 16:30:26 William8814: /me hides from haruya 16:30:39 AcceledAcceled: :/ 16:30:51 AcceledAcceled: why you hiding from him 16:31:47 AcceledAcceled: These home page files are so cool 16:31:51 William8814: he's scary 16:32:02 AcceledAcceled: ok 16:33:25 AcceledAcceled: why is pikachu in the js 16:33:34 AcceledAcceled: just why kk 16:33:36 AcceledAcceled: w h y 16:34:04 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 16:34:43 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 16:35:28 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 16:36:00 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 16:40:00 AcceledAcceled: YAY THE SFX 16:41:46 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 16:41:49 AcceledAcceled: Wow i just heard the saddes t fx 16:41:51 AcceledAcceled: sfx 16:42:06 Shuten413: what 16:42:21 AcceledAcceled: the team craft fail 16:43:41 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 16:43:44 Popstar792: YES! 16:43:48 Popstar792: SUSSETTEY LEFT THE WIKI 16:43:51 Popstar792: SHE BANNED HERSELF. 16:43:59 AcceledAcceled: 0_0 16:44:03 Popstar792: AND, SHE SAID SHE WAS FINISHED WITH THE OTHER WIKI 16:44:04 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 16:44:10 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 16:44:23 Popstar792: 16:44:52 AcceledAcceled: Jeezus christ that reason 16:44:57 AcceledAcceled: oops 16:45:07 AcceledAcceled: why am i insulting a religion 16:45:20 AcceledAcceled: w h o o p s 16:46:12 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 16:49:14 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 16:49:59 AcceledAcceled: wait 16:50:08 AcceledAcceled: the tutorial music girl sounds familair 16:50:14 AcceledAcceled: oops 16:50:17 AcceledAcceled: voice not music 16:50:21 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 16:50:24 AcceledAcceled: idk anymore 16:50:34 Popstar792: Look. I updated her block 16:51:02 AcceledAcceled: Good job 16:51:38 Shuten413: brb 16:51:49 AcceledAcceled: k 16:51:56 Popstar792: Updated again, it had a glitch. Go on it again 16:52:42 AcceledAcceled: i think i have to many kk sfx's 16:53:22 AcceledAcceled: uh... 85 to be exact 16:53:43 Popstar792: lol 16:53:49 Popstar792: They're probably .ogg files 16:53:58 AcceledAcceled: no they are mp3 16:54:40 AcceledAcceled: I think that sign in guy is hiding his red hand 16:54:51 Shuten413: back 16:54:54 AcceledAcceled: its hiding behind "sign in" 16:54:58 AcceledAcceled: kkkk 16:55:24 Popstar792: rip 16:55:45 Popstar792: !log 16:55:46 BrickleBot: Logging... 16:55:48 BrickleBot: Successfully updated chat logs. 16:56:30 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 16:58:13 AcceledAcceled: Ad-blocker Detected Hi Human! We've detected that you are using an ad-blocker. Pixlr has remained free for so long due to the revenue from ads. Please help us keep Pixlr free-to-use ^_^ 16:58:31 AcceledAcceled: CANCEL YES, I'LL WHITELIST PIXLR.COM 16:58:56 -!- Lehcar708 has joined. 16:59:14 Lehcar708: Hi o/ 16:59:26 AcceledAcceled: Look at the message abov 16:59:27 -!- Lehcar708 has quit. 16:59:27 AcceledAcceled: e 16:59:28 -!- Lehcar708 has joined. 16:59:29 -!- AcceledAcceled has quit. 16:59:30 -!- AcceledAcceled has joined. 16:59:34 AcceledAcceled: a 16:59:34 AcceledAcceled: a 16:59:34 AcceledAcceled: a 16:59:35 AcceledAcceled: aa 16:59:35 AcceledAcceled: a 16:59:35 AcceledAcceled: a 16:59:35 AcceledAcceled: a 16:59:44 AcceledAcceled: its s a d 16:59:48 Lehcar708: I'm not tho 17:00:08 Lehcar708: So ha 17:00:36 Lehcar708: MODS APPROVING COMMENTS RN 17:00:49 Lehcar708: IF U WANT TO BLOG SOMETHING DO IT NOW 17:01:03 AcceledAcceled: ok 17:01:18 Lehcar708: 2leaksevage is there 17:01:21 Lehcar708: OMG 17:01:24 Lehcar708: XxLAHMxX 1 hour ago Gawain Log in to reply 17:01:37 Lehcar708: It's a different username 17:01:55 Lehcar708: It's XxLAHMxX, not XxLAHMxX 17:02:03 Lehcar708: Ugh autocorrect 17:02:33 AcceledAcceled: ok 17:03:35 -!- William8814 has joined. 17:03:35 -!- Lehcar708 has joined. 17:04:16 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 17:04:32 Lehcar708: But still. XxLAHMxX is there. 17:05:04 AcceledAcceled: ugh 17:05:19 AcceledAcceled: THESE MODS ARE AMAZING NOW 17:05:25 AcceledAcceled: THEY USE AUTO CLICK 17:06:02 AcceledAcceled: Im literally promoting my channel on the blog with bold letters 17:09:28 Lehcar708: XD 17:09:36 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 17:09:43 Lehcar708: They actually let it thru????? 17:09:49 AcceledAcceled: Akairaa 4 minutes ago Your comment is awaiting moderation. Hi guys its KK cookiez! So I also i an account but I forgot the password to it. It was Acceled. You can friend it. Reply 17:09:51 AcceledAcceled: No 17:10:21 Lehcar708: Why didn't u use the secret question/code? 17:11:03 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 17:11:06 AcceledAcceled: why are you trying to hack me? 17:11:44 Lehcar708: I'm not. That's just what users do when they forget their passwords. 17:11:47 -!- Popstar792 has quit. 17:11:49 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 17:12:12 AcceledAcceled: then how did you know i didnt use it 17:12:17 Lehcar708: I don't 17:12:27 AcceledAcceled: I did use it on djgirl 17:12:37 Lehcar708: Why not acceled? 17:12:53 Lehcar708: That's what I meant. Sorry for confusion 17:12:57 AcceledAcceled: I did you the question 17:13:16 Lehcar708: It didn't work? :-( 17:13:19 Popstar792: Haaaaaii 17:13:22 AcceledAcceled: for some reason i type bad words into the secret question 17:13:27 AcceledAcceled: im weird 17:13:31 Popstar792: 17:13:34 AcceledAcceled: oof 17:13:37 Lehcar708: XD dj 17:14:48 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 17:15:22 AcceledAcceled: omg 17:15:32 AcceledAcceled: nvm 17:16:06 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 17:16:13 Popstar792: Press the link again :P 17:16:33 Popstar792: For some reason the log was glitching 17:16:54 AcceledAcceled: k 17:16:56 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 17:17:20 AcceledAcceled: what happens after 3 months? 17:17:24 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 17:17:49 Popstar792: Idk. She originally blocked herself for 3 months because she claimed that this wiki has weakened her sanity. -_- 17:19:22 AcceledAcceled: ugh 17:20:24 Lehcar708: The world weakens my sanity 17:20:25 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 17:20:50 Popstar792: She's really annoying. I can't stand her. 17:22:13 -!- SirGawain8 has joined. 17:22:34 Popstar792: Hi 17:22:47 SirGawain8: Hi 17:22:54 SirGawain8: PC Elks 17:22:57 Popstar792: k 17:23:35 William8814: /me watches tv with haruya 17:23:59 SirGawain8: /me listens to music 17:23:59 Lehcar708: I thought haruya kicked u out of the house 17:23:59 AcceledAcceled: im editing a vid 17:24:05 SirGawain8: Ok Acceled 17:25:00 Shuten413: I let him back in 17:28:58 SirGawain8: Ok 17:29:47 Popstar792: :P 17:30:45 Lehcar708: For those of u that didn't see it earlier 17:30:49 Lehcar708: XxLAHMxX 1 hour ago Gawain Log in to reply 17:31:16 Lehcar708: Dun dun duuuuuuuun 17:32:25 SirGawain8: Wot 17:32:41 SirGawain8: Lol, that's not the real LAHM. 17:32:57 Lehcar708: Ik but still 17:33:03 SirGawain8: All they want is attenion 17:34:33 Lehcar708: Also we tried hacking both XxLAHMxX and xXLAHMXx and the both have secret codes instead of secret questions 17:34:43 Lehcar708: LAHM wouldn't 17:34:56 SirGawain8: Dang 17:35:27 Lehcar708: Yep 17:35:50 Lehcar708: LAHM's question is "What is your favorite food?" 17:35:57 AcceledAcceled: Yes 17:36:36 Lehcar708: Actually it says "What's favorite your food?" 17:36:59 Lehcar708: GET YOUR PASSWORD What's favorite your food? 17:37:05 Lehcar708: Copied and pasted 17:37:08 SirGawain8: Wow 17:37:36 Lehcar708: OOH OOH I KNOW IT! IT MUST BE PANCAKES, SPONSORED BY PBS KIDS! 17:38:09 SirGawain8: PANCAKES 17:38:10 Lehcar708: (I'm actually gonna try that. Maybe it was a sign) 17:38:19 SirGawain8: (SPONSORED BY PBS KIDS) 17:38:30 SirGawain8: GET TWO PANCAKES FOR THE PRICE OF 1 17:38:32 SirGawain8: WOW 17:38:40 Lehcar708: Oof it's not pancakes 17:38:49 Lehcar708: :-( 17:38:55 AcceledAcceled: wow 17:39:38 SirGawain8: Pancakes 17:39:40 SirGawain8: Wait 17:39:43 Lehcar708: But still... TWO PANCAKES FOR THE PRICE OF ONE! 17:40:09 AcceledAcceled: why am i watching super why 17:40:10 SirGawain8: I wonder if a company that makes pancakes was sponsored by PBS KIDS 17:40:16 SirGawain8: Super why 17:40:17 Lehcar708: (the original pancake's price will be doubled) 17:40:28 SirGawain8: Because we say "Why is super why a thing" 17:40:35 SirGawain8: Ok I'll stop 17:40:48 Lehcar708: I watch Netflix 17:40:58 SirGawain8: Cool 17:41:06 Lehcar708: :-) 17:41:25 Lehcar708: (cool) 17:42:20 -!- SirGawain8 has joined. 17:42:33 SirGawain8: I'm still drowning in too many unreleased songs 17:42:50 Lehcar708: !log 17:42:51 BrickleBot: Logging... 17:42:53 BrickleBot: Successfully updated chat logs. 17:43:28 SirGawain8: Seriously, I have 2000+ unreleased songs 17:43:32 AcceledAcceled: lol 17:43:32 SirGawain8: Help there is too many 17:44:17 SirGawain8: aaaaaaaa 17:46:16 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 17:47:26 SirGawain8: *Silence* 17:47:45 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 17:48:10 Popstar792: SUSSETTEY JUST GOT BANNED FROM CHAT. DO YOU AGREE WITH THE REASON 17:48:17 Shuten413: brb 17:48:22 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 17:48:29 SirGawain8: Ok 17:48:36 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 17:48:40 Popstar792: 17:49:45 SirGawain8: PC Elks 17:50:09 Popstar792: K 17:51:11 Shuten413: back 17:53:58 SirGawain8: Awww bye Lehcar. 17:56:12 Shuten413: https://drive.google.com/file/d/19rrvziJlptNcfYedKEEXGYCsUP5NMx5V/view?usp=sharing I put this on my wall 17:57:24 AcceledAcceled: what is that 17:57:32 Shuten413: haruya 18:02:11 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 18:02:56 Popstar792: !log 18:02:56 BrickleBot: Logging... 18:02:59 BrickleBot: Successfully updated chat logs. 18:08:41 SirGawain8: Gtg sorry bye 18:08:45 Popstar792: O/ ;( Gawain 18:09:02 SirGawain8: See ya 18:09:05 -!- SirGawain8 has quit. 18:10:54 William8814: /me hides in a blanket 18:12:49 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 18:13:37 AcceledAcceled: :/ 18:13:40 AcceledAcceled: hi 18:13:44 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 18:18:45 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 18:20:52 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 18:31:30 AcceledAcceled: .. 18:37:44 -!- AcceledAcceled has quit. 18:39:38 -!- Yumms567 has joined. 18:39:44 Yumms567: ACK 18:40:20 Yumms567: HELLO ANYONE HERE 18:40:22 Yumms567: !logs 18:40:22 BrickleBot: You can view all the chat logs here. You can view today's logs here. 18:42:20 Yumms567: ANY NEW CODES??? 18:42:22 Yumms567: ACK BYE 18:42:22 -!- Yumms567 has quit. 20:33:15 -!- BrickleBot has joined. 20:34:09 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 20:34:52 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 20:36:00 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 20:37:00 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 20:37:31 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 20:38:25 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 20:40:01 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 20:41:12 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 20:43:12 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 20:44:25 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 20:44:57 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 20:45:06 Popstar792: Lol 20:45:14 Popstar792: I posted my excitement on my wall 20:45:26 AcceledAcceled: o 20:45:27 AcceledAcceled: of 20:46:00 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 20:46:04 AcceledAcceled: !tell Lehcar708 that Julia is hyped for her oops should i tell you 20:46:04 BrickleBot: Okay! I will tell Lehcar708 that. 20:46:12 AcceledAcceled: rip 20:46:23 Popstar792: !cleartell Lehcar708 20:46:24 BrickleBot: Messages for Lehcar708 have been cleared. 20:46:26 Popstar792: Good. 20:46:35 Popstar792: She won't recieve any messages. ;) 20:46:41 AcceledAcceled: R i p 20:46:43 Popstar792: Unless you send it again 20:46:56 Popstar792: !log 20:46:57 BrickleBot: Logging... 20:46:59 BrickleBot: Successfully updated chat logs. 20:47:01 Popstar792: !hi 20:47:01 AcceledAcceled: !tell AcceledAcceled that she is a person 20:47:01 BrickleBot: Hello there, Popstar792! 20:47:01 BrickleBot: I won't send yourself a message. 20:47:05 AcceledAcceled: LOL 20:47:08 Popstar792: !log 20:47:08 BrickleBot: Logging... 20:47:09 Popstar792: !hi 20:47:09 BrickleBot: Hello there, Popstar792! 20:47:10 BrickleBot: Successfully updated chat logs. 20:47:45 AcceledAcceled: !hi I am a bot 20:47:46 BrickleBot: Hello there, I am a bot! 20:47:52 -!- Popstar792 has quit. 20:47:59 AcceledAcceled: T r u e t h a t 20:48:08 AcceledAcceled: s a d ? 20:48:18 AcceledAcceled: !hi i am brickle bot 20:48:18 BrickleBot: Hello there, i am brickle bot! 20:49:19 -!- AcceledAcceled has joined. 21:05:04 -!- Phantom of the dark has joined. 21:05:10 -!- Phantom of the dark has joined. 21:05:15 Phantom of the dark: Hello Hello 21:05:51 AcceledAcceled: !hi 21:05:52 BrickleBot: Hello there, AcceledAcceled! 21:07:31 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 21:07:41 Popstar792: Yoooooii 21:07:46 AcceledAcceled: a 21:07:46 AcceledAcceled: a 21:07:47 AcceledAcceled: aaa 21:07:49 AcceledAcceled: a 21:07:49 AcceledAcceled: a 21:07:49 AcceledAcceled: a 21:07:49 AcceledAcceled: aa 21:07:49 AcceledAcceled: aa 21:07:50 AcceledAcceled: a 21:08:14 Popstar792: EEEEEE I JUST CAN'T WAIT 21:08:33 AcceledAcceled: a 21:08:35 AcceledAcceled: p 21:08:36 AcceledAcceled: i 21:08:36 AcceledAcceled: z 21:08:38 AcceledAcceled: z 21:08:38 AcceledAcceled: a 21:08:41 Phantom of the dark: Hello Hello 21:08:45 Phantom of the dark: for what? 21:08:46 Popstar792: HI 21:08:50 Popstar792: LOOK AT MY WALL 21:08:50 AcceledAcceled: :? 21:08:52 AcceledAcceled: oops 21:09:03 Phantom of the dark: ok 21:09:28 AcceledAcceled: Woah, you have a creator tag next to your name 21:09:50 Phantom of the dark: OHHH Happy b-day!! 21:09:57 AcceledAcceled: K i n d n e s s 21:10:00 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 21:10:05 Popstar792: Thanks! 21:10:12 Popstar792: My birthday is in 2 more days! 21:10:39 Phantom of the dark: YAY 21:10:41 Popstar792: I thought turning 13 was fun, but 14?! Even better! 21:10:51 AcceledAcceled: y e e e e 21:11:18 AcceledAcceled: its the second "teen" basically in the alphabet 21:11:41 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 21:12:25 Phantom of the dark: ya 21:13:57 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 21:14:33 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 21:17:48 -!- Phantom of the dark has joined. 21:22:44 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 21:23:34 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 21:25:45 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 21:27:03 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 21:27:58 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 21:28:45 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 21:31:24 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 21:34:54 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 21:35:01 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 21:35:46 AcceledAcceled: gtg 21:35:48 AcceledAcceled: bye 21:35:54 -!- AcceledAcceled has quit. 21:36:19 Popstar792: Aww, bai ;( o/ 21:41:29 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 21:42:13 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 21:43:11 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 21:45:26 -!- SirGawain8 has joined. 21:45:32 SirGawain8: Hi 21:45:47 Popstar792: Sup 21:46:24 SirGawain8: How's it going? 21:46:29 Popstar792: Good. You? 21:47:17 SirGawain8: I'm doing well 21:47:25 Popstar792: Yay 21:47:38 SirGawain8: :D 21:48:54 Popstar792: :P 21:53:00 -!- Phantom of the dark has joined. 21:53:53 Phantom of the dark: Hello 21:54:40 Popstar792: Supppp 21:55:33 Phantom of the dark: working on my first "story time" yt vid 21:55:41 SirGawain8: Hi 21:55:43 SirGawain8: Cool 21:55:45 SirGawain8: :) 21:57:06 Popstar792: Yay 21:57:31 Phantom of the dark: thanks 21:58:47 SirGawain8: Np 22:01:20 SirGawain8: !hi 22:01:21 BrickleBot: Hello there, SirGawain8! 22:04:07 SirGawain8: *Silence* 22:07:22 Popstar792: Help 22:07:35 Popstar792: Sussettey's going into godzilla mode. Call the firefighters. QUICK. 22:07:41 -!- Popstar792 has quit. 22:07:43 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 22:08:13 SirGawain8: Huh/ 22:08:16 SirGawain8: Huh?* 22:08:20 Popstar792: XD 22:08:24 Popstar792: You know, 22:08:42 Popstar792: The pic she posted? She posted a pic of the ban reason. She must be enraged. �� 22:08:49 Popstar792: I'll let her sit there with no answer. 22:09:46 Phantom of the dark: LOL 22:10:10 SirGawain8: What is going on 22:10:48 Popstar792: Sussettey's going to cause drama on the kk wiki about beig banned. 22:10:53 Popstar792: XD 22:10:59 Popstar792: Horrible way to appeal a ban 22:11:01 SirGawain8: PC elks 22:11:03 Popstar792: k 22:11:31 Popstar792: !log 22:11:32 BrickleBot: Logging... 22:11:35 BrickleBot: Successfully updated chat logs. 22:14:47 -!- Weridyy1 has joined. 22:15:00 SirGawain8: Hi Weridyy 22:15:17 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 22:15:35 SirGawain8: PC Elks 22:15:43 Phantom of the dark: Hello Hello weirdyy 22:16:10 Popstar792: Hai 22:16:12 Popstar792: Kk 22:16:20 SirGawain8: Hello 22:16:44 Popstar792: Wassup Weridyy? 22:16:59 -!- Phantom of the dark has quit. 22:17:04 Popstar792: I must admit, Weirdyy is more chill when he comes on this chat. Weirdyy, wanna be a moderator? 22:17:23 Popstar792: rip 22:20:02 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 22:27:07 -!- Phantom of the dark has joined. 22:27:11 SirGawain8: Hi 22:27:19 SirGawain8: PC Elks 22:30:41 -!- SirGawain8 has joined. 22:30:48 -!- Phantom of the dark has joined. 22:34:35 SirGawain8: Gtg sorry bye 22:34:43 -!- SirGawain8 has quit. 22:39:13 Popstar792: I postedddd 22:39:50 -!- Popstar792 has quit. 22:39:54 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 22:41:29 Phantom of the dark: where? 22:42:19 -!- Phantom of the dark has joined. 22:46:41 -!- Shuten413 has joined. 22:47:13 Popstar792: Sup 22:47:19 Popstar792: On my wall on the kk karts wiki 22:47:39 Shuten413: I got sticker paper and some knives 22:48:26 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 22:48:59 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 22:49:21 Phantom of the dark: um….. okay.. 22:49:59 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 22:52:53 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 22:53:45 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 22:54:43 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 22:55:31 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 22:56:24 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 22:57:27 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 22:57:59 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 23:06:41 Popstar792: Cp 23:07:03 Popstar792: Please close the thread on the board. I dont wanna talk to S1 anymore. She keeps asking me about the ban on here. I'm done telling her how I feel. 23:07:20 Popstar792: She"ll continue to keep posting and causing drama. 23:11:34 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 23:12:06 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 23:12:44 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 23:13:13 -!- Popstar792 has quit. 23:14:09 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 23:15:44 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 23:17:47 Shuten413: I wonder if my grandma noticed the new picture on the wall 23:22:37 Popstar792: Lol 23:22:45 Popstar792: What do you think she'd say? 23:24:20 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 23:24:57 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 23:26:06 Shuten413: who is this 23:28:52 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 23:32:03 Popstar792: XD 23:37:24 Shuten413: I'm gonna print out my kk character 23:37:49 Phantom of the dark: ok cool 23:42:52 -!- Popstar792 has quit. 23:42:52 -!- Phantom of the dark has joined. 23:43:07 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 23:44:13 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 23:45:33 -!- Popstar792 has joined. Category:Chat Logs